Champions of Berk / Brawl Mode
Champions of Berk is a player-versus-computer game mode that pits teams of 3 dragons against each other. Note: Champions of Berk used to be a player-versus-player game mode, but was changed, so that players fight against a computer controlled opponent. If a player has a Brawl Dragon and releases it on Berk, that dragon will still be available for Brawls at the same Brawl Grade level it was at before being released. However, until once again there is another exact same Brawl Dragon placed on Berk or in the Hangar, that dragon will not be allowed to advance past the Brawl Grade level it currently was at before being released. Furthermore, the dragon will also need to be leveled back up on Berk to what was required (the Berk level it was at before being released) in order advance to the next Brawl Grade level. Gameplay At the start of a Brawl, each player controls a team of three dragons. The object of each brawl is to be the first to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons. Players take turns to command their dragons to act through the use of three different abilities. The first being a normal attack that damages one rival dragon. The second is the first special ability, which is unique to the four different Brawl Classes. The third ability is the second special ability, which is unique to each dragon. The special abilities are only available when the player has enough Action Points (AP) to use each of them. Brawl Classes The patch to 1.27.8 modified classes. Now attacking a certain class of dragon with another will do more damage: This means that: * Protector dragons do increased damage to Cunning dragons * Cunning dragons do increased damage to Swift dragons * Swift dragons do increased damage to Furious dragons * Furious dragons do increased damage to Protector dragons ☀ Note: NEW Brawl Dragon Abilities with version 1.45.7 6 New Abilities: * Poison: Inflicts additional damage on an enemy for 2 turns * Taunt: All rival Dragons must attack this dragon for 2 turns * Command: Allies can use any ability for free for 1 turn * Blind: Identify all allies as rivals for 1 turn * Reflection: Reflects all incoming damage for 2 turns * Swap: Exchange effects with an enemy The class also determines the first Special Ability: Brawl Statistics Each dragon has different types of stats. These stats depend on the Brawl Class and Grade of the dragon. Two dragons of the same Brawl Class and Grade will have the same stats with the exception of Evasion, independent of their rarity: * Health - defines total number of hits a dragon can take. ( > > > ) * Attack - defines the damage a dragon does with its basic attacks. ( > = = ) * Special - defines the damage a dragon does with its special abilities. ( > = > ) * Defense - defines the reduction from rival dragon attacks. ( > = > ) * Evasion - defines a chance to dodge incoming attacks entirely. The value itself is dependent on each dragon and what grade that dragon has, but it can roughly be described by: ( > = > ) * Speed - defines the frequency of moves dragon can take. It never increases with upgrades and the value is fixed for each class: ( > > > ) ** 80 for Swift dragons ** 75 for Cunning dragons ** 70 for Furious dragons ** 65 for Protector dragons Depending on Brawl Class and Grade, every dragon has the following Statistic Values: ** There are no Cunning Dragons available at Grades 1 & 2 Win, Lose or Draw * Winning a Brawl awards 30 Trophies (40 for Dragon Riders) and a Token Pack If all Token Pack slots are full, then either or will be rewarded * Losing a Brawl takes away 5 Trophies * Brawling to a Draw awards 0 Trophies Note: Winning will raise the total sum levels/grades of opponent dragons, meaning you'll face tougher opponents. Losing will have opposite effect and Draw doesn't do anything in this particular regard. Since winning and losing nets 25 Trophies in total, it is easy to rack up a points as long as you can win on your current level. Be aware that increasing the Grade of a Brawl Dragon will also raise the sum of levels of the opponent's dragons, usually by 1. The amount of Trophies awarded after winning can be increased up to 40 with the Berk Brawler Statue. Winning Token Packs The aim of each Brawl is to eliminate all of the opponent's dragons before they eliminate yours. Upon winning a brawl, players receive packs that can be unlocked in 3, 8, or 12 hours. 3-hour packs, also known as Rookie Packs, have a bronze colored band on them and contain lowest number of tokens. Commonly obtained. 8-hour packs, also known as Elite Packs, have a silver band and contain medium number of tokens. Rarer. 12-hour packs, also known as Heroic Packs, have a gold band and contain biggest number of tokens. Rarest ones. These packs contain tokens used to level up specific dragons. The packs are labeled stage 1 through 7 and appear to be awarded based on the level of the opponent that you defeated when you won the pack. Only one pack can be unlocked at a time. Packs may be opened earlier by using 51, 117, or 170 . The token number varies by the stage the player is currently in. Two Chief packs are available to open once every 24 hours and are unlocked by defeating 10 dragons for each. Dragons defeated during lost brawl also count towards the total. They contain a medium amount of tokens, closest to the 8 hour pack. Number of Tokens Per Pack Tips Here's a list of all the buffs and debuffs in the game with descriptions of what they do. Use them wisely. If buff and debuff of opposite effects are applied to the same dragon, they will cancel each other out, the 2nd buff will NOT replace the 1st one. Action Points Each player can hold up to 5 Action Points (AP) and may spend them as they wish. If your AP bar is full, you will not receive additional AP and they will be wasted. Earning AP Every time one of your dragons gets a turn, you will receive 1 AP. This raises to 2AP per turn after some time/number of turns has passed. Some special attacks may add supplementary AP. You'll also gain some AP if your dragons are defeated (1AP for first defeat, 2AP for second). Spending/Losing AP Each dragon has 3 abilities. The first one is a basic attack and will cost no AP. The 2nd and 3rd abilities are special attacks and may cost a different amount of AP and their effects will differ depending on class of dragon for the second and on the dragon for the third. You may spend AP to use these abilities if you have the required AP. Certain dragons have an ability that can make the enemy lose a certain amount of AP. List of Available Dragons Below is the table of dragons that can be used during Brawl. Not every dragon in the game can be used. The list also specifies the battle class, starting grade, evasion at grade 15, rarity and the second special ability. With exceptions, the basic attack is damage against single dragon without special effect and the first special attack is determined by the brawl class of the dragon. ☀ Note: 6 New Heroic Dragons are added to Brawl with version 1.45.7 - tokens given at arenas specified * Meatlug - Arena 2 * Stormfly - Arena 3 * Skullcrusher - Arena 4 * Barf & Belch - Arena 5 * Hookfang - Arena 6 * Sleuther - Arena 7 The Champion dragons have some unique abilities to them that other dragons don't have. They are listed below. Tokens Needed For Each Brawler Rarity Level Each type of dragon requires a different number of Tokens in order to level up, according to Brawler Rarity. At certain milestones they also require to have been raised to a minimum level on Berk in order to raise them to the next Brawler Grade. Each Upgrade of a Dragon has its own Berk Level requirement. The number of tokens and the level of the Dragon on Berk required per Upgrade are as follows: Note: Once the Dragons have been upgraded 11 times, the amount of Tokens needed for further upgrades, as well as the required Level of the Dragon on Berk, stay the same and will not increase. Example: * Cost for Gronckle to reach Grade 12 will require 3,500 Tokens. * Each Brawl upgrade after that for the Gronckle will cost 3,500 Tokens. * 3,500 for each grade from then on. Category:Game Mechanics